Clarity
by GoldenLioness93
Summary: What if everything we thought you thought was considered fiction was to be true? What if all the thing's I daydreamed as a young girl about Yu Yu Hakusho was all real? What if every time we imagine ourselves in this different reality we know as anime/manga/book, we were really in it? Well one lucky girl is about to answer all those questions. Rated for future chapters. HieiXOOC
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first time actually writing a fanfic in YEARS! No joke. This fic was inspired by my own life. Any back story Grace has is mine. I'm only doing the disclaimer on this page so read it well. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO. THIS STORY IS PURELY DONE FOR FAN-SERVICE AND NOTHING ELSE. I would really like to hear from all of you. It has been a long while since I've sat and typed anything up. Let's begin.

* * *

As I lay on my bed, a nostalgic feeling washed over me. I remembered being 11 years old again and watching Yu Yu Hakusho and being completely hooked by that anime to the point that I used to be completely smitten with Hiei, everyone were my imaginary friends, I wrote fanfiction and when the show was no longer airing on television I frantically searched for the remainder of the episodes online. This was difficult at the time because Internet wasn't as fast as it is now, the laptops weren't as efficient as now, and any kind of visual material online was hard to come by. But now I am an adult of 21 and all that stuff was just a memory. I was caught up in growing up. I fell in love, got my heart broken, lost my innocence, struggled... How terrible is it to feel exhausted by life at 21.

Life hasn't gotten any better. Now with college, bills, and a part time job, it all seemed hectic. I wanted to be a child again longing for this time where my imagination and heart roamed free during a time love was a foreign yet exciting term and fun was the main quest. Ah, the good old days.

My eyes began to weigh like mini bricks as it was almost 3 am. Gladly I let my body get what it has been craving for hours and let my self-slumber.

It didn't take long to start dreaming. There were mostly memories of myself as a child giggling and daydreaming. I was so hopeful back then. I remembered how I imagined myself falling in love with Hiei and crushing on Gin. Kurama was always like a big brother who inspired beauty and Yusuke to be a goofball friend. Kuwabara was always the comic relief. In a way I was in love with all of them but none compared to those red eyes and spiky hair. Imagining him smirking because that's all he could muster from his normal scowl. I was happy. It was perfect.

"I can't believe she's here!" A familiar voice gasped quietly.

"It's been years... I thought she wasn't able to come here anymore. Is it even possible?" A more mature sounding voice whispered back. Why was it so familiar and what in the world are they talking about?

I turned around in my covers mentally wishing they'd shut up. I was too tired to even contemplate in depth what they were talking about and who were they.

"She looks so different... What the hell happened to her?" The voice paused. "Shit! What do we do?"

"She looks exhausted. Let's let her sleep. "

I heard footsteps, doors closing, then silence. The black covered me as my mind completely shut off and drifted into a deep, tired sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt a gaze on me as my consciousness began to stir awake. It felt hostile. Though, like all mornings, I had a real slow time to wake up. Maybe it was my mother who does nothing but nag me to utter annoyance about to give me another lecture about sleeping early and waking up early too. I wish she'd just shut the hell up sometimes. I stretched and groaned still half asleep and let my body and mind slowly awaken. As I continued to ignore the hostile gaze, I pondered on what I could scavenge for breakfast... My mother, recently, never did grocery shopping with the thought of having a daughter still in the house so I would be left to look around trying to find something appetizing other than canned spaghetti and junk food that I wasn't even allowed to eat. Yeah, my mom is a total bitch sometimes.

I inwardly wished I could eat blueberry pancakes, with sausages, hash browns, and some scrambled eggs. My stomach grumbled. Well, I'll probably end up eat Honey Nut Cheerios. Blah!

I finally opened my eyes slowly. My room was brighter than usual it must be really warm outside. I groaned again as I stretched and prepared mentally for the annoying, morning ruining nagging I knew she was going to spill out.

I looked off the side of the bed surprised first that my back touched the wall. That's odd... My bed is positioned at the center if my room, not to the wall. This wasn't my biggest surprise. When my eyes met those red, deep eyes, I thought I was still dreaming.

"Hiei?" His name came out breathless and shocked. What the hell was this?!

He let out a small gasp and his face was turning red. Whether in shock or rage, I did not know. He looked as if he was trying not to panic. His whole body trembled, his clenched fists were at his side, and just a terrible vibe of chaos came off of him.

I was so shocked but my need to comfort him overwrites my inner confusion as I saw his turmoil. I grabbed his hand gently, trying to help him relax, and he gasped has if he couldn't believe I was real or was it that he wasn't breathing that he had to take a breath?

"Grace?" A voice called me by the door. I looked up to see this man with long red vibrant hair and he oozed elegance.

"Kurama?" His eyes filled with tears though he held his composure as he smiled and came near. How does he know my name? Is this a dream? It has to be. Anime characters knowing my identity and in reality, it's just not possible.

He touched my hair and caressed my short locks. This touch seems so familiar. It was so gentle and assuring though out of place for a grown woman. I haven't been touched like this since I was a child.

"It's nice to see you after all this time. Don't you agree, Hiei?" Kurama asked to the short man. This seemed to awaken Hiei and gave Kurama a baffled but pissed off face. Hiei turned away from where I was, punched the wall, and disappeared.

"What is this?!" I finally managed to whisper frightened as I felt the room shake from Hiei punching the wall, seeing the wall crack and crumble slightly, and hearing some of the wall material fall to the ground. It's not a dream! How can it? To have all my senses completely engulfed by a dream it's not possible. Sure, sometimes I could see clearly or feel or even hear things instead of the dull dreams I have that the only way that people speak is through my mind. This felt like reality.

"No, this has to be a dream." I muttered to myself. Kurama smiled with a nostalgic, bemused going in his eyes.

"This reminds me when you first came to us." He said sitting down next to me crossing his legs and relaxing.

"First time…?"

"I think it's better if we start from the beginning. Do you remember some of your daydreams?" He asked looking into my eyes. I nodded slowly.

"Though, not all of them... Well, not most of them to be exact."

"What if I told you they were memories?"

"What?! You mean it all happened?"

"Yes. You had, still have, this extremely strong psychic powers. Every time you would 'daydream' you would slip to your reality to ours. You would have adventures with us, tag along to our missions, and sometimes just spend time with us. When you would right those 'fanfics', you were actually just recording what happened with us like a diary."

"Was I aware that this place was reality?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes, you were..." He said sadly.

"Why did that change?"

"You were growing up. You wanted to spend more time in your reality than in ours." I winced at this. "Since your powers are controlled by your desires and imagination, you would come less and less.

"Koenma thought that knowing this place as reality would be dangerous for both realities, so he have you an ultimatum: to live like a normal girl in your world or stay here. You were torn because you loved all of us but you knew if you would just disappear out of the blue it would cause terrible harm to your family. You cried so hard, but in the end you chose to stay in your reality. There was a catch that Koenma didn't explain...

"Koenma knew you would come back with a desire strong enough if you wished so he created a portal. If you choose your world, it would seal away your powers and memories of us. While walking into the portal, something went wrong. Your love and desire for us was causing the portal to tear and instead of just leading you to your world, it was connecting both worlds but they weren't compatible so the two realities began to collapse. At the same time, it was causing you deep mental distress and physical pain. Koenma had no choice but change your memories. Instead of actually being here, they were all daydreams, all made up. As soon as that happened, you disappeared and so did the portal."

"Koenma? Who is that?" I said trying to really search my memories for his face. Kurama laughed.

"You never did like him. I guess your mind deleted him from your memories. This should jog your memory. He's the talking baby?"

"Talking...?" I began though didn't because his image came to my mind. "Oh!"

Kurama kept looking at me as if waiting for me to speak. Was I supposed to say something? Then his explain action sunk in. I gasped deeply. A smile crept to his face as I look at him in shock.

"If that is all true, I mean, since it IS true, why am I here? How did I get here?"

"I've been pondering that myself." He quietly said with amusement laced in each word. He stood up abruptly, too quick for me to see. It made me a little dizzy. I closed my eye and rubbed on each side of my nose with one hand.

"It seems you can't catch our movements as sharply as you used to. Your powers must be still mostly sealed." He muttered to himself as he helped out of the bed when he saw me struggling to stand up for vertigo hit me hard and caused me to become queasy. I groaned. I lightly rested on Kurama's chest trying to make my body not feel like a ton and the room to stop spinning. To my surprise he picked me up bride style slowly.

"You're really heavy." He whispered.

"Thanks..." I muttered sarcastically. "That's what every girl wants to hear as a man picks her up."

"Well you don't weigh 300 pounds, do you?" I looked at him sharply.

"Excuse you?!" I responded offended.

"My question was literal." He responded as he walked out the room though he didn't show that he was at all affected by my weight.

"No." I huffed insulted.

"Well you feel like it, in the literal sense. Your world is denser. Your must've carried the gravity from your world with you."

"Oh." I felt like a douche bag. "Sorry." He placed me down on the floor on a cushion in front of a low table. He sat across from me.

"Something's in life never change." He chuckled. "Though..." He looked at my hair and a vein popped at the corner of his temple and his smile twitched, irritated. "Why in the world did you cut your hair that short?" He gritted out.

"My hair…?" I touched my hair and remembered how short it is. My boy short hair never bothered me. Since I don't pay much attention to my hair, I always forget. "Hehe... Oh, that?"

"Your hair was so long last time you were here! Your curls looked so beautiful. It also seems you dyed your hair... It's not the same shade of dark brown it was... That shade looks so artificial."

"Um... It's a long story?"

"That's your best excuse?" Another vein popped out and his forced smile faded. I felt my face darken.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Does it have anything to do with the tattoo you have on your wrist? You always used to say that you'd never get one."

"Can we not talk about that?" I asked quietly. "If there was anything I wanted to forget, it was that an every mistake I've made since then." Kurama sighed and let it go. He stood up to walk to another room.

It felt real comfortable to have him treat me this way and to responds as if we've known each other for years. Even though at one time we used to know each other well, it's not the case anymore. I wanted to act more reserved but it was impossible when it felt second natured.

"What would you like to drink? Would you like some juice?" He called from what seemed the kitchen.

"Tea would be nice if you have some." I responded.

"Tea? That's an odd request. You never liked tea."

"It's grown on me, I guess."

Kurama came back with tea and some fruit.

"Your palette must've grown up."

"I am 21, you know... I am grown up. Well, I'm not a teenager anymore to put it more accurately. I'm still young."

"Hm... I didn't think you've grown so much. Well, you're still the same height." He mused before taking a deep sip from his cup. I got pissed. I'm really small at my 5'1 but he didn't have to rub it in.

"Bastard." I muttered as I grabbed a toothpick and poked at some fruit before popping it in my mouth n crunching on it annoyed though enjoying as the juice seeped from the fruit. As soon as I swallowed, I felt lighter and the queasy sensation of my stomach disappeared. Kurama watched me with amusement.

"Seems by eating things from this reality your gravity changed. Feeling better?" I nodded.

"Hey! The midget is awake!" A voice called excitedly from the front door that was near the low table. They must've been talking about me but I ignored it and continued to munch. Bastards. I was suddenly picked up from where I was sitting and hugged tightly from behind.

"Whoa! Her boobs got bigger! What are you now? A D-cup? You were a B the last time I saw you." I decided to ignore these remarks and stifle the giant urge to kick this guy's ass.

"Let me guess... Yusuke?" I muttered.

"Hey, she remembers! You still sleep like a rock." He joked.

I then heard a heard smack then I was let go of suddenly and falling on my butt.

"Fuck! Ow!" I breathed out.

"Shit! Ow! Keiko! What the hell?" Yusuke yelled. I turned to see them for the first time. Keiko looked older also with long hair and Yusuke's hair was down instead of his usual weirdo, outdated hair due.

"Stop sexually harassing the poor girl! She hasn't been here for years and the first thing you do is fondle her breast?!"

"I didn't mean to! They're just there! It's not my fault the shorty became a tig ol bitties woman." Keiko smacked the living daylights out of Yusuke. I laughed and so did Kurama.

"Sorry for the bother." Keiko said as she sat down near me forcing Yusuke down with her. "Now apologize to Grace, Yusuke!"

"It's whatever Keiko. Don't worry about it. To pay mind to a fool is like feeding a fat kid cake. He'll just get fatter." I said as I faced my fruit. I finished my statement by popping a fruit in my mouth and savoring it.

"Who the hell do you think you are, missy, acting all high and mighty!?"

"Technically, she's older than us, Yusuke." Kurama interjected. We all look at him confused though Yusuke was the only one making a loud fuss about it.

"What the hell do you mean, Kurama?"

"The time between our world and hers aren't the same nor are there patterns to it. Seems like only 4 years have passed for us but for Grace, it's been 7. She's 21, while we just turned 18 not too long ago." Everyone was so shocked they didn't know what to do.

"So she's finally become a woman." A cold indifferent voice observed from the window. We all turned to see Hiei much more composed than earlier. Something in my chest twisted causing me to move to closer to him.

"Hiei...? Are you alright?" I asked stretching out to him. If everything that Kurama said to me was the truth, Hiei is someone very important to me. He looked at me with cold, uncaring eyes.

"How the hell did you get here, Grace?" He sharply asked.

"I don't know... The last thing I thought of before coming here was of you..." I softly responded without thinking in a low voice. His eyes became big in shock then to anger. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my face close to his.

"I was just a daydream in your mind!" He yelled at me and shook me a bit. "So tell me, if I mattered so much to you, why you didn't stay?!"

"I'm sorry..." I responded in shock. This caused him to also become confused as if he didn't expect that response and let me go. At that moment, he realized that uncharacteristically shouted and showed deep emotion in front of others. He tsked and disappeared once again.

"Wait..." When I turned I saw Kurama and Yusuke looking down, defeated, and sad. Yusuke tried to smile sadly.

"It was hard on all of us when you left. You were part of us, our family." He spoke softly. "We were all hurt that you didn't want to be with us anymore."

"Look, I don't remember much." I tried to explain. As I started both boys turned to me with understanding gazes but when I truly tried to remember my rad became dizzy causing a cold sweat.

"I have terrible long term memory, ok? The only thing that I do know is that I don't let go of things precious to me unless I didn't have a choice... I am truly so...rry..."

Then I felt all of my energy drain from me and started to faint. It seemed as everything slowed as I fell down.

"Grace!"

Both Yusuke and Kurama stretched out to save, but before I could hit the floor something caught me. I looked up.

All I could see were red eyes, then darkness.

***  
My body seemed heavy as my consciousness began to stir. It took a while to be able to get all my senses going. I started to hear muffled voices. I tried to concentrate till the muffled became less like my ears were full of cotton.

"It seems she doesn't really remember us. She's reacting so hesitant. That means the seal on her power and memories are still there."

"If it is as you say... How did she get here, Kurama? She used to have a strong, pure aura of spiritual power seeping from her. Now I can't even sense her soul."

"I don't know, Hiei. Some of her power must have come out. Her desire must've been strong enough to put a tiny tear in the seal to bring her here. Though, it seems she's stuck here. She normally returns when she falls asleep."

"Hm."

"You should treat her more gently Hiei... You cannot hold a grudge on someone who was just a child. She couldn't just give up her reality. It's causing her harm..."

There was silence for a while. I slightly opened my eyes to see their faces. Hiei looked like he was in pain and chaos like earlier.

"If it's just trying to get her to remember us, then I won't. My attitude is another issue. I cannot control it seems." With that, he began to leave the room I closed my eyes as quickly as I could so they would think I was still unconscious. I heard footsteps approach me.

"Grace?" Kurama called close to my ear. His breath tickled my ear causing me to get goose bumps. "I know you're awake." I opened one eye slowly.

"I'm caught, huh?"

"Your heart was what gave you away. One moment it was beating slowly as if you're sleeping, then it picked up."

"Do you think Hiei noticed?"

"To be honest, he hasn't been as sharp since you've cake back. You always caused him to lose focus."

"Sounds like that could be an issue if you guys were in a jam." I observed to myself. This made Kurama laugh.

"You have no idea, especially when you had no idea how to control your powers. You would pop in and out this world in the weirdest times. You've gotten captured, threatened, and almost sexually harassed plenty of times."

"Oh that's an awesome, humor filled idea. I've always wanted to be sexually harassed." I commented thickly sarcastic. I stood slowly noticing that I wasn't dizzy. I started to make the bed I was sleeping in. Kurama shook his head and chuckled.

"That's not what caused me to find humor in your comment and you know it."

"Yeah... Yeah... I understand." I said as I finished tidying up and sitting on my knees on the floor when I finished.

"We can continue talking later. Do you want to freshen up?" Kurama asked.

"By freshen up do you mean a long shower and brushing my teeth with Listerine? Then, hell yes I want to freshen up!"

Kurama chuckled.

"The bathroom is to the second door on the left. The first door to the left is a cabinet full of towels." He pointed out.

"Thank you."

I stood from my knees and walked to the cabinet and picked out the fluffiest, biggest, white towel that I've ever seen and almost skipped to the bathroom. At the sink I saw a new toothbrush and new deodorant. There were also facial cleansers, toners, and moisturizers.

"Oh, Yoko... You're such a metrosexual." I chucked to myself. I brushed my teeth, flossed, and urinated before I began to undressed. I placed my clothes in what seemed to be an empty hamper until I asked Kurama later where I could place my clothes.

I opened the sliding frosted glass door separating the toilet to the actual wash room. It was so frosted that you couldn't really see the other side of the door. I showered on a stool then soaked in the tub like they did in the anime I always watched. I've always wanted to do this as far as I could remember. It was so relaxing. The water was infused with something that caused my body to become soft and full of fragrance. My hair was so moisturized I thought I had clouds on my head. I've always imagined Kurama to be extremely anal about his looks and his hygiene and it was a nice thought that I knew him better than I thought. I had to remember that my daydreams were actually memories... I don't remember all of them, just some bits and pieces.

I got out and dried myself before putting on my new deodorant and using Kurama's toner, moisturizers and creams. I felt super spoiled before realizing I didn't have any clothes to change into.

"Shit!" I muttered to myself.

"Grace?" Kurama called from the other side of the door. "Are you done?"

"Yes! It seems I don't have any clothes though."

"I predicted that I couldn't possibly give you your old clothes because your body has changed so much, so I asked Keiko to go shopping for some clothes for you while you were resting." I felt a wave of gratitude fill my heart as he explained. No one has ever been that considerate or kind to me that I could ever remember.

"If you use my bathrobe, you can change in my room." He offered.

This was too much for me. A deep emotion stirred in my chest and tears began to form on the corners of my eyes. It's the first time in a long time I've felt provided and cared for. I was so touched.

"Grace?" Kurama called with concern.

"Thank you so much." I responded with a shaking voice. This caused the door to abruptly open. Kurama's face was full of worry. He pulled me into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I broke down crying. These men didn't know the emotional harm I've been going through. Mind you, it could've been worse, I could've been living worse but it was just so terrible for me. I felt always so lost, without guidance, without help, or love it was getting too much for me to handle. This is the kind of compassion and raw, unconditional, no strings attached love I've always wanted to experience. The love of family I never had.

He held me so tightly as if to protect me from all the pain inside of me. As soon as he noticed I was only wearing a towel, he grabbed his bathrobe from the back of the door where a line of hooks hanged. He covered me in its big, white, fluffy folds gently as if he was handling a fragile child. I tried to repress all my emotions to control myself but for once I couldn't. The pain overflowed so much I couldn't even speak. Kurama picked me up again and carried me to his room. He places me on his bed and cuddles close as I cried into the bathrobe's sleeve. He didn't say anything or ask me to hush gently. He just held me. I felt so useless.

"It's ok... You don't have to be strong by yourself anymore. Let us protect you now."

"I'm a mess." I managed to whisper through my sobs.

"I love you even though you are a mess and so does everyone here who has missed you terribly. You can count on us. You're not alone anymore."

This is exactly what I've needed but it was too good to be true. Could it be possible? Not in my reality, but maybe... Just maybe... This reality...

"Thank you."

As I began to feel lighter, I cleared my throat and wiped my tears on the bathrobe. Kurama continued to hold me and pat my hair softly. I was almost lulled to sleep until my nose began to itch and I sneezed into the sleeve of the bathrobe.

"Let's get you dressed before you catch a cold."

"Yes."

Kurama stood and ran his hair behind his ear as he walked to his desk. It was such a weird action for a male. He brought me a pile of neatly folded clothes to the bed.

"I've already washed them. Go ahead and change." I genuinely smiled and nodded. Then he excused himself.

I first looked for underwear which was conservatively folded in between the dress so they wouldn't be visible. They were a beautiful lace set which surprised me. I would've been fine with some cotton undies. Surprisingly, the bra and bottoms where comfy and not at all too tight or scratchy. The dress was a short, white sundress. It was too pure for my taste but I wore it. I walked to Kurama's desk to find a brush and a hair dryer. I straightened my hair. I felt clean and light and cute.

I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn, fingertips ran down my arm leaving goose bumps. It was so gentle and longing it almost hurt. I turned around to be face to face with those red eyes.

"I sometimes wonder if you're real. I'm afraid you're just a dream or you'll disappear again." I grabbed his bandaged hand causing an almost soft burning feeling between us. It made Hiei blush and gasp.

"I'm real."

"Tch!" He pulled on my arm causing me to lose my footing and fall into his chest. He wrapped me into himself as if he was trying to mold me into himself. "I hated you for leaving." He muttered.

"I can understand." I responded into his neck. I saw the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"Hm."

Hiei opened his mouth and closed it as if he wanted to say something. I saw his neck and ear turn slightly pink as he opened his mouth again. I tried not to laugh but instead I asked him what was on his mind with laughter laced in every word.

He flushed a bright pink and grabbed my shoulders and pushed me at arm's length so I can see him face to face. He looked so serious but his pink face seemed so out of place I bit my bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"Don't do that! I'm trying to talk to you!" He complained. I was utterly lost.

"Do what?"

"Bite your lip! Don't bite your lip! You know it makes me want to kiss you!" He confessed as he was yelled at me. I guess it was accidental because he closed his mouth shut and turned red. "What I meant to say is: don't get too friendly with Kurama that way!"

"Huh? What way? Wait... You were watching us?"

"You weren't dressed and hugging a man!" He spilled out.

"Oh!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You were watching us." I teased. He turned a bright red.

"Grace! I swear..." He started but I grabbed both if his hands and bit my lip and leaned in to shock him. It seemed to work for he stood speechless.

"It wasn't what you think, Hiei. Kurama was just trying to comfort me like a father comforts his child. In addition, I was wearing a bathrobe. I understand that it's not real clothes but I was completely covered from head to toe because I'm so small. Don't worry alright?" I moved away from his face hoping I hadn't raised his blood pressure so high that he'd get cardiac arrest. His face was so red.

"I'm not used to you anymore..." He explained. He let go of my hands and disappeared.

"I wish he'd stop doing that..." I muttered. I was startled by a knock on the door.

"Grace?"

"I'm dressed."

Kurama opened the door and peeked into the room. When he was satisfied to see me dressed, he opened the door all the way.

"What took you so long?"

"I have been dressed for a while now but it seems Hiei is a peeping tom and decided to watch me get dressed." I joked.

"What?!" Kurama said as his face turned pink. I laughed that he actually believed me.

"I'm just kidding. He came in here all flustered about hugging you without being properly dressed. Though, he had to be peeping on me to know when I was fully dressed to come in at the right time, I guess. I never thought he was the jealous, stalker type."

I had hoped Hiei was around listening as obviously I was trying to bait him on coming back.

"Grrrrrrrumble."

"What was that?" Kurama asked staring at me. I blushed and held my stomach as it growled again.

"Sorry..." I sincerely apologized. Kurama grabbed my hand and lead me into the dining room.

"What for? Being hungry is part of being human." My face seemed to grow hotter with shame.

"I barely get to eat on a daily bases."

"So that's why you look so malnourished... Your skin and hair look so dull and your nails so weak. I was wondering if you were starving yourself again." I veered towards him out of rage.

"I wish I had a fucking choice to eat or not." I yelled. Before I noticed Kurama was stuck to the wall as if some great force was holding him there. "Oh my God..." As my rage displayed he fell to the floor. I ran to him.

"I'm fine... I'm fine."

A gentle hand grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to their body. Hiei's voice sounded in my ear.

"Grace, he's alright. Trust him."

Then I noticed that where was up against the wall where little buds of cotton leading to his hair.

"See? He's fine."

"I'm so sorry Kurama!"

"I'm alright, silly girl. It's my fault for pushing too far to see if your powers would react." I stood there in shock. Did the fox really play with my head like that? I never thought he was the type to do so.

Before I could react to what he just told me, the lion in my stomach roared. I looked at Kurama with pleading eyes.

"Let's go quiet down that lion in Grace's stomach."

We ate a late lunch. Hiei quietly sat and ate. I was filled with surprise. In none of my memories do I remember him eating. It was intimate and so shocking I couldn't help but watch him.

"Rumblllle"

"Grace, eat. You haven't touched your food." Kurama commanded. I felt my face grow hot as I scarfed down some food to hide my face. When I was done, I stood up quickly. My eyes began to blur at the edges as vertigo hit my head. These dizzy spells were pissing me off!

Kurama watched me with a steady gaze as if tensing up to pounce at a notice moment. Hiei on the other hand seems relaxed as he concluded his meal. He stood and helped clear his dishes along with his.

"Don't try to move so quickly. You're not used to this world's gravity. You going so fast your brain can't catch up."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that I'd feel better after eating."

"Until you stabilize in this world, don't do anything rash." Kurama warned. I nodded. When Hiei came back Kurama cleared his dishes also.

"I have to go out for some time. Hiei please watch over Grace." Hiei looked at the direction of Kurama in disbelief.

"Excuse me? Since when it's my job to baby sit a fainting woman?" He said walking into the kitchen. I had followed him.

"I don't ever recall you having an issue in the past." Kurama teased as he put on his jacket and shoes near the front door which was next to the kitchen.

"I'm not a child Kurama. I can watch over myself. I'm not going to light the house on fire."

"Grace, to be frank here, you're a walking time bomb. I don't know when you'll go back to your reality or if there any dangerous side effects of you coming here when you shouldn't be able to. You need someone to protect you."

"Okay." I agreed dejectedly.

"Hiei, can I count on you?" Kurama turned to the shorter man. Hiei looked annoyed. He grunted and disappeared.

"He's in my bedroom, don't worry." Kurama said. It was then I realized I had a face of deep concern. I relaxed my face and stood near where the shoes were supposed to be put in.

"Thank you, Kurama. You've been so generous."

Kurama smiled softly before pulling me close into a hug and quickly pecked my forehead with a gentle kiss. "It's my pleasure." I felt my face go warm as I smiled.

"Be safe."

"Always am."

With that Kurama left and I turned to go to the sink. I began to do the dishes absentmindedly. I hummed quietly for a while. I finished it all up, wiped down the counters, and swept. It didn't take long for the kitchen wasn't very big. I was still humming happily was I entered Kurama's room. To my surprise, Hiei was glaring at me. He had no shirt on and sitting on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I came near.

"Why did you let that fox kiss you?!" He has grabbed me and placed me on his lap.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything special by it." I weakly responded. He was too close. I was uncomfortable.

"That's not the point!" He yelled back pressing me closer.

"Then, what is the point?"

He pushed me on the bed. I looked up at him, trying to read his emotions, but his bangs covered his eyes. His body was close to mine as he hovered over me.

"I hate you don't remember!" He screamed and flames seemed to flow angrily off of him. They didn't burn me or anything around me. It was as of Hiei still had an ounce of control in his outburst.

"What am I forgetting?" I asked gently.

"That I was... Am... Always will be..." He paused and looked at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen on a man's face. "In love with you."


	3. Chapter 2

Hello! I want to thank everyone that reviewed! Keep it up please! It helps a lot!

* * *

Chapter 2

It didn't come as a surprise. I remember that in my daydreams I was in love with him. What has been surprising is how real it is. The pain in his eyes, longing way he touches me, all these things are proof that what I had once imagined was real.

"Hiei..."

"I know you don't truly remember anything in particular. I know I must be bombarding you with too much... I'm just tired of feeling like I'm going to explode with all this anger and love inside me."

As he spoke he touched my face gently down to my neck. I was feeling hot and weak all over. My mind and body was stirring. Was this alright? I didn't rush into something I wasn't prepared for. What do I truly know about this man?

"Grace... My Grace." He leaned in closer while he laced our fingers.

"Hiei..." I didn't want him to stop. I was afraid for both of our hearts if he were to stop. Something inside me shouted desperately not to stop.

He brought my hand closer to his mouth, placing soft kisses on my knuckles. I was getting dizzy with his desperate need for me to love him. It was so stifling and beautiful.

He suddenly separated himself from me. His face was calm and peaceful. He still held my hand and grabbed the other to help me sit up.

"I'm impatient." He scolded to himself.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. Mid inhale, his eyes bulged wide and looked at me with the most shocked face any being can have.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him concerned. His face was so beet red I thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Hiei?!"

"W-w-w-why do you smell like that?"

"Huh?"

"W-why are you... Um... Wet...?"

"Wet? Where?" I asked looking around and it wasn't till my legs brushed together did I know what he was talking about. My face burned like hell. At that moment, Hiei disappeared. I was so embarrassed. Not at the fact I was wet but because Hiei could smell it. If it's that strong of a smell it means I'm sick down there, right? He shouldn't be able to smell my lady juices through my clothes. He shouldn't be able to smell anything.

I placed my face in my hands, shamed. Then, I felt a small kiss on my shoulder.

"Grace? I'm sorry. I was just afraid I'd ravish you if I didn't leave." Hiei softly mumbled against my skin. I looked up. It wasn't Hiei. Instead, all I saw was a black fog in front if me in the shape of Hiei. I started screaming. The fog's shape changed and surrounded me. I couldn't hear or see anything at all.

I was petrified. I had been taken by what seemed to be a shadow. I tried reaching out and to my surprise I touched something. It felt like fabric. I tugged on it with all of my strength. I mouthed Hiei's name over an over unsure if I was speaking it or yelling it. I continued to pull hard on the fabric until it ripped. Then the fog lifted.

"You bitch! You ripped my shirt! A demon with slits on his eyes and scales like a snake but a body like man cursed as he kicked me on my stomach pushing me back onto a cart. It hurt like hell. I coughed up blood.

"You idiot! You're going to get us killed! The job was supposed to be to bring the human woman unharmed!" The fog began to nag at the snake-man. My consciousness was slipping but I had to stay up. That's the only way I could see clearly what my captures where up to but I was in so much pain.

"Shut up! This guy should be glad I don't eat this human on the spot!"

"That's against our laws! Bringing her this deep into the demon world is unlawful enough. She could be poisoned by atmosphere due to her lack of spiritual presence."

"Well, she must be stronger than she seems because she's dying from my kick and not the atmosphere." The snake hissed at the fog. The cart stopped abruptly causing me deep pain in my ribs making it hard to breathe.

"Oh shit! That's the guy that we're supposed to bring the girl to." The fog demon whispered to the snake demon. The back of the cart was opened. A beautiful man with blonde hair accompanied by guards surrounding him stated right at me. His blue eyes narrowed as he saw me battered and hunched over with blood at the corners of my mouth.

"She was supposed to come unharmed!" The man yelled with at the lowly demons.

"What is the matter anyway. You're going to eat her anyway. No demon purchases humans in the black market for any other reason."

"I told you my reason is my own." The man's voice darkened and his words sounded like a lions roar. His eyes turned white and the snake demon spontaneously combusted.

"Oh fuck!" The fog demon yelled as he saw his companion die. The man grabbed the fog with pure spiritual powers that even I could see and began to inhale him. The fog demon yelled in pain until he was completely devoured. The man came unto the cart and came near me.

"You're bleeding out." He commented.

"I am?" I looked down to see my white dress bright red and a rib poking out of my flesh. I felt intense pain an started screaming. He covered my mouth gently but firmly.

"Hush, now. I'll heal you." He removed his hands. He leaned close to my face and began to kiss me. He forced my mouth open and exhaled inside my mouth. I felt what seemed like fog go in me. Everything inside me began to move around. It was so painful I cried out with tears burning my eyes. It felt like an eternity until the pain began to numb down.

"Fog demons... Rare creatures due to their shape shifting abilities. Though, they aren't able to become nothing but the shadow of the thing they are shifting into. Only a few know that they are also useful for healing." The man explained. "Only down side is that on humans, they can be poisonous." My skin started to turn black as all the pain disappeared. In my skin turning black, everything became sore.

"Only cure to the position is pure spiritual power." He added before kissing me again. I felt a buzz around my body. I felt lightheaded as I heard a sizzle as the poison seeped out of my pores.

I felt completely better and he still had our lips connected and began moving them. I had no choice but to kiss this man back due the fact he was holding onto my hair in a painful way. I was afraid. He parted and looked at me.

"Well, now, you're good as new. It is a shame about your dress though. I always thought you wore white quite interestingly. Let's take this off shall we?" He grabbed the collar of my dress with two hands. I started to squeal and fight him off to no prevail. He ripped my dress and bra off in one movement and I laid completely exposed to him. I covered my breasts and groin with my hands.

"No, no, no." He scolded like a father scolds a small child. "I'm not done yet." He moved my hand from my groin by force to slowly take off my panties. I started to sob. I was going to get raped.

"Burn the cart and all the blood. Make sure there is no evidence. I don't even want there to be ash left." The man said to his guards. They all bowed as the man picked my naked body over his shoulder. He jumped off the cart and the guards began their work.

"Close your eyes, Grace unless you want to throw up." The man warned and I did as commanded due to the fear. I'd rather have my eyes closed as he took my body. I didn't want to be able to hear or feel anything either. Instead, I felt cold rush of wind on my back as if I was running fast. Then, I became warm. I looked up. We stood in front of what seemed to be like a small house. There where female demons lined up at the door with clothes in their hands.

"Master, welcome back." They all bowed low.

"Dress her." He simply commanded as he placed me in front of the female demons. I covered myself as best I could. I couldn't really run in this condition. I was after all in the demon world and humans were delicacies it seemed. If I stay put this is the safest I'll ever be until Hiei comes back.

I was trembling and silently crying. I had never imagined I'd get kidnapped. I was powerless to stop it too.

"She reeks of human blood, Master. Would it be wise to dress her?" A woman with orange hair and dark skin asked as she bowed again.

"Her blood smelled so deliciously. It's such a waste. Bathe her and bring her into my room." He commanded and left inside the small house.

"Yes, Master." The sea green haired girl with pale skin said as she bowed low.

Both woman observed me. The orange girl summoned fire and the blue water and both shot it at me. I screamed at the pure shock. The water was warm and the pressure was soft. I turned from the water to find a little girl with horns and bottom fangs behind me with a soap and a hand-towel. She reached out to give me both items. I was too self conscious to grab though until I heard the girl growl deeply like a monster.

"You should bathe quickly." Orange girl spoke.

"Our master doesn't like waiting." Sea green girl finished.

"No one cares that you're naked." The little girl blatantly scolded. I quickly washed all the blood from my body while covering myself as best as I could.

"Wash your hair too." The girl commanded annoyed. "Forget it. I'll do it." The girl pulled another bar of soap from her pocket. She began to hover and washed my hair and the rest of my body until I was clean. My body felt raw from her hard scrubbing. The water stopped and I was covered by a big fluffy white towel like the one in Kurama's house. This brought tears to my eyes again.

"I can't believe this is happening" I whispered barely audibly.

The little girl ruffled the towel over my body until I was dry and quickly dressed me. At times she would smack my hands away when I would cover myself. It wasn't until she was done did I realize I was in a white dress. This one was different. It was long with long slits up to my waist and a deep v cut. I felt like I was dressed to be devoured in many senses. New tears form in my eyes and I began to trembled. I was so afraid.

"Bring her to the Master." Growled the little girl. I only cooperated because of my deep fear. I could barely move. My legs trembled heavily. The girls, surprisingly, didn't rush me.

Once I reached a room, the girls left. Suddenly, I was hovering above of the floor and pulled towards the back of the room. The master of the house sat by a large fire in a big royal blue chair. He was dressed in formal European general's clothing which was strange.

"I had hoped you still had your long hair. I think it would've suited this dress better."

"What do you want?!" I asked with a shuddering voice as I was floating in front of the man covering my breasts.

"I'm not going to rape you, dear one, or kill you so I wish would relax." He grabbed a wine bottle from a side table and pour himself a glass. He stirred it by moving the glass around.

"You still haven't answered me!" I shouted.

"Simply put, I want you near me where I can keep an eye on you. It seems Koenma still doesn't know that you've returned to this reality and that's best for both of us." He explained then drank.

"What does Koenma have anything to do with this?!"

"It seems you don't remember anything. Want something to drink, dear one?"

"No! I want answers!"

"If Koenma finds you he'll send you back to your world without any memories or he'll make sure you're beyond dead. You're a threat to this world." He drank deeply.

"Why would I be a threat? Didn't I love this world?"

"He would consider you a threat because you are stronger than any being. You have God-like powers." He said peering through the side of the glass to me.

"I'm not interested in being God or a god. It doesn't matter to me." I whimpered. "If I explain that to him, I bet he'll listen."

"Why would he? The last time you were in this world you almost destroyed both realities while trying to return to your world."

"If that's such an issue, I'll leave this world again without any hesitation." This seemed to get his attention enough to truly notice me and make eye contact. He placed his glass down before standing. He walked slowly to me and grabbed my face to pull me close.

"I can't allow you to do that, dear one. I need you to stay."

***  
Hiei sat on a tree branch at a park near Kurama's house. His heart was beating so hard. He still had desires so strong that he thought he might catch on fire so he decided to sit longer than intended to. That way he could catch his breath.

When he had wanted Grace to comfort him, he hadn't expected for her to react the way she did. It's not like he didn't want it or like it, he was male after all, but he wasn't used to her reacting physically to him. He always stirred her heart more than anything. He had no thoughts of sin when he had held her close or hovered over her.

He had decided to ask her what she wanted from him now that she's returned. After all, she said the reason she was able to return was because she was thinking of him. Butt what did that really mean? Why couldn't he even feel her soul?

"Well, sitting here pondering won't get me the answers." He muttered to himself so he decided to go back to the room. As soon as he arrived through the window, he scanned the room. He realized Grace was nowhere to be found. His heart began to beat erratically and fear overcame his heart.

"Grace?!"

He opened every door and calling for her name. There was no note or anything indicating she had left. Even her shoes, that Keiko had bought, were still in the foyer. He ran back into Kurama's room and took of his bandana, letting his evil eyes grasp things his normal eyes could not. There were traces of demon energy, barely noticable even to his powers in the room that that was neither his or Kurama's. He felt panic and relief. At least she didn't leave this world and left him again. This time she was taken... That wasn't any better though...

"She's still been kidnapped!"

He jumped out the window and looked for Kurama. As soon as he did, he appeared in front of him not caring if any human was around to see it. He didn't have time for discretion. Kurama glowered at him, about to a hold the smaller man, but as soon as he sniffed Hiei's fear his eyes, Kurama began to worry.

"What is it, Hiei?"

"Grace... She's been kidnapped."

"How is that possible? You were with her! You don't even look like you fought!" Kurama yelled as he grabbed the demon's collar. Hiei was filled with shame but didn't show it.

"I had left her for only a couple of minutes." Hiei tried to explain. Kurama looked at him with disbelief.

"Hiei, it only takes a couple of minutes!" Kurama turned and ran at another direction.

Kurama didn't have time to scold Hiei, instead he called Yusuke to inform him what had happened and to notify Kuwabara. Hiei, on the other hand, began to track the demon energy. It lead right to an old storehouse basement. The trail lead to an old closet that was as tall as the wall. Kurama and Yusuke had arrived shortly after Hiei opened the doors of the wardrobe to find a portal to the demon world. Surprisingly, it was big enough and strong enough to have the four of them transported.

Hiei vowed to find who took her and kill them with his bare hands.

***  
"Who are you to tell me such things?" I objected. He wasn't anyone special to me. If anything, he was the one who arranged my kidnapping. He was the enemy.

"For now all you have to know I'm not your enemy. Not everything is black and white, Grace. You should know that by now." He commented. It was as if he was reading my thoughts.

"What the hell do you know? It's not like you know me!" He shouted at the man.

"I know you, Grace." He said when came so close to my face and his eyes never broke eye contact. He was so sure it was scary.

"You're just bluffing!" I reasoned. He moved away from me angrily.

"I know every desire, dream, lust, fear, pain, love, hatred that you've ever experienced. I know why you cut your hair and got a tattoo. I know the pain you live on a daily basis. The fear of you becoming the failure your mother accuses you of being. I know you worry that you are incapable of loving another human being because of one terrible heartache that scarred you in ways you think it will never heal. When I say I know you, Grace, I'm not bluffing."

I started to tremble. Who was this guy? How did he know me? How does he know all of this information? I haven't even once said to anyone that my mother calls me a failure. My eyes burned with tears if shame.

"Just who are you?!" I cried out. I felt exposed in the worst possible way, way worse than being naked in front of this man again.

"I'm not your enemy." He stated again. "My name isn't important at the moment. Just call me Sir."

"Sir?"

"Good girl!" He praised me as of I was a puppy he was training. "I'll give you a treat."

From his pocket, he removed red powder and blew it in my face slowly. I started to cough as I accidentally inhaled it. It was sweet though gritty. Everything began to feel tingly before reaching my brain. At first, I was sure I was high off my ass before my eyes became droopy.

"There, there, dear one. Just fall asleep." He encouraged. Without any will of mine I did fall asleep and I began to dream instantly.

I felt complete sadness wash over me. I stood in front of what seemed to be a portal full of colors. I smelled something familiar coming through it. I looked back to see Hiei being pushed down by Kurama and Yusuke. He had tears in his eyes and reaching towards me.

"Don't leave!"

"She's made her decision, Hiei. She has no choice. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Kurama grunted holding him down. There were tear down his face too. This wasn't an easy parting.

I didn't want to. Tears seeped out my eyes in an endless waterfall. I'm just a kid, I thought, I didn't want to take responsibility. Though, now 15 I couldn't act like the world revolved around what I wanted as if it did. At least, not all the time.

I looked at Koenma. He was in his teenager facade. He nodded once towards me. He was a spineless weasel with no strength on his own. He pushed people around though he had no real power by himself. I hated him. I hated him for making me choose. I hated him for making me the sacrificial lamb.

"Good bye, Hiei." I telepathically spoke into him.

"No! Stop this! You don't have to listen to anyone! Screw Koenma and all of the Spirit World! You belong to me and I to you... There's no need for this!" He yelled in my head and I shook mine.

"You don't understand, Hiei... You don't even know." I whispered out loud.

"Know what? Grace, what don't I know?" He yelled out to me.

"I love you, Hiei."

I pushed myself backward into the portal keeping a steady gaze into Hiei's eyes. I wanted to die and I thought I just might with all the pain in my heart. He slipped out of Kurama's and Yusuke's grasp while reaching for me as I fell into the portal's depths. I couldn't see them anymore. I was going back to my reality or so I thought right before an excruciating pain shocked through my chest then all through the rest of my body. I screamed a high pitched scream. My chest began to glow and the pain became more unbearable.

"Hiei!" I screamed.

I shot out of my dream still screaming Hiei's name in a high pitched voice. My chest began to ache in memory of the pain I had felt a moment ago. I was sure I was reliving some sort of memory. It was too real to be anything other than that. I began to cry like a child into my hand. Could Sir be right? Was it all Koenma's fault?

I felt a warm embrace. It felt absolutely needed at this moment. I looked up to see Sir. His gaze knowing and gentle.

"You've remembered, haven't you?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Koenma was the one who put you in all that pain. Even when you tried to live in your reality, all those mental illnesses you have was because he wanted you gone. It was from the side affects caused by all that pain and trying to remove your memory. It has left you permanently scarred. Your depression, lack of motivation, and anxiety are all due to him." He explained with a bite to his tone.

"It's all his fault...?" I whispered with disbelief. I remembered getting hospitalized due to a nervous breakdown. I was medicated and on suicidal watch. My inner turmoil was due to a selfish ruler afraid of a child?!

"That bastard!"

"Yes. He is a bastard." He muttered while he say down near me on the bed I had just noticed I was on with white blankets covering me.

"That doesn't answer a question that has been bothering me. Ht does this have anything with you?"

"Oh, you don't remember? I am a very important person to you. Think hard." He asked gently as he brushed my cheek softly.

I did as he asked. I let my mind scan any memories that j have of the gang trying to put Sir's face into them. Nothing matched. I furrowed my eyebrows as I put more effort into remember but I came to a blank.

"Forgive me, but I don't remember you. Though if you were an important person to me why did you kidnap me. Wasn't it efficient to just come to me in Kurama's apartment?"

"Would you have come with me to keep you safe from Koenma if you don't even remember me? Could you have trusted me enough to leave Living World so you could be safe?" He asked me gently. I thought of it and shook my head.

"Why did you steal my kisses then?"

"Well, since you didn't remember me I was hoping you also forgot your love for Hiei and let me conquer your heart."

"I know that at one point I did love Hiei but forcing me to do something I do not want to is not the way to my heart." I scolded.

"Well, forgive me, my heart. I will not try it again." He stated with bitterness in his tone. He was really upset about this.

"Who are you to me?"

"Your best friend, obviously. I know all about you. Would you reveal your darkest secrets if it was otherwise?"

***  
"Master Koenma!" George called while running to the toddler's office as Koenma stamped cases of the dead.

"What is it, ogre? Don't you see I'm very busy?"

"Kuwabara is here." George whined.

"That's unusual. Let him in." Koenma ordered while not loosing his stamping pace.

"Koenma!" Kuwabara yelled he bust through the door. "Grace has been kidnapped. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei went into Demon World to bring her back!"

"That is impossible Kwabara. Grace is in her own reality so she cannot be taken hostage and taken to Demon World." Koenma responded still spamping

"Well, we didn't want to tell you, but Grace arrived last night in Kurama's apartment. I saw her while she was sleeping. She looks older and tired but it's still Grace." Kwabara explained. Koenma stopped his stamp in the air. The toddler looked horrified and pale.

"She's in this reality?! That can't be!"

"Obviously, it can if she's here." Kwabara muttered.

"No you don't understand! If she's here both world's are doomed."

"She's a silly girl but she's not evil." George said defensively. To everyone, it seemed that Koenma always had it her.

"I know that! She's not the threat. The threat is the thing I sealed inside of her."

"What did you seal away? Wasn't it just her memories and powers?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not what but whom. I sealed away the most strongest, cruelest demon of both realities..."

"What kind of demon know of both worlds?" Kwabara pondered out loud becoming very pale.

"Satan." Koenma answered grimly. "The father of all demons."

* * *

Click that rate and review button PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 3

I want to thank all if my readers for showing your love with your reviews. It means the world to me you all are reading. I hope you enjoy the new chapter Chapter 3 "You have a point there." I muttered to myself. I kept finding myself surprised by this man. "Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?" "Sure." "How does blueberry pancakes with peanut butter and bananas sound?" He asked as he stood from the bed. I was in awe of this man. How did he know I love blueberry pancakes? He must be someone close to me. A knock on the door disrupted my train of thought and the little girl with the fangs came in with a golden tray with porcelain plates lined with gold. She walked to a small dining table for two on the right side of the room parallel to Sir's big chair and began to make the table. Sir gently picked me up from the bed and placed me on my feet before escorting me to my seat. He was such a gentleman but even through all of his convincing explanation, I didn't trust him. For all I know he's taking advantage of my memory loss. On the other hand, how did he know my favorite food if his words were not the truth. On the main dish, laid neatly, was my pancakes with peanut butter and bananas on top. On a separate but smaller plate, sausage and a hard boiled egg without the shell, sliced and seasoned was emitting the most delicious smell. There was a cup of hot green tea and a large glass of fresh orange juice. It look spectacular for something so simple as pancakes. "Do you like it?" Sir asked me sitting down across from me after pushing my chair in. "It looks so delicious. How did you get this food from Human World?" I asked while picking up my fork and butter knife to cute I to the pancake. "Oh these delicacies are from here in Demon World." He commented inattentively. I stopped my fork near my mouth. He looked up at me amused. "Don't worry they're safe for you to eat." "How do you know?" I asked skeptically putting my fork back down on my plate. "If I can eat it so can you. Food affects us the same." "Are you sure?" I questioned folding my arms. Sir sighed frustrated. "Grace, you need to be more trusting! I haven't pulled anything against you. If I wanted to harm you, I would've done it by now! Why would I keep you alive till now while you constantly question my intentions?!" He reproached. Properly put in my place, I began to eat. I couldn't eat it as enthusiastically as I had hoped because even though he seems to genuinely care for me, something kept bugging me. Something didn't sit right with me. Every time I met his eyes, my body reacted with fear and rejection. Goosebumps would crawl on my skin and I'd get a cold shiver. His blue eyes never seemed to emit any life even when he was upset. It was completely opposite of how Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama's eyes were every time they looked my way. They're eyes would ooze with kindness, gentleness, and sincerity. For now, I'll bite to whatever he is dishing out for now without lowering my guard. My mom always taught me never to trust people's intentions especially from those that calm to care about you the most and Sir seemed to 'care' a lot. He cares so much, he kidnapped me. "You seem quiet over there." Sir commented. I looked up into his eyes and saw deep malice but it disappeared as soon as I noticed and he smiled. "Does the food taste bad?" "No. It's really good." I muttered while drinking my tea. I just had noticed I have been just drinking my tea while leaving my food slightly eaten. I began to dig in with more gusto so he wouldn't become more suspicious than he seemed now. It seems he doesn't trust me either. *** The three demons searched all day for Grace. Hiei was erratic with worry and short tempered. When he questioned anyone, he quickly would pull out his sword on them when a demon would be vague or sarcastic. Though, none of the leads that demons would give to the three were true. Demons would make anything up to avoid meeting death at the hands of Hiei. "It wouldn't be so damned hard if she had any kind of spiritual presence but even her soul doesn't emit any kind of signal." Yusuke annoyingly complained as he lightly tapped a tree over and over with the toe of his shoe and his hands in his pockets. Kurama on the other hand was deadly quiet throughout this whole search and rescue. He even lost some of the color from his face. He continued to man the fire and cook up a meal for the three of them quietly calculating what they could possibly do. Hiei was on top of a very tall tree searching with his Jagan but with no luck. The guilt on his shoulders were almost unbearable. He couldn't be at peace till she was safe. At that moment, he had wished that Grace had never returned to be put into such a situation. Hiei couldn't handle his thoughts and began running trying to escape all the stress. It wasn't until he looked up that he realized where he was. He stood in front of Makuro's mansion. She stood in front of it as she was expecting him. Besides Grace, she was the only one that had ever known his true life and heart. When Grace had left, he suspected he might fall in love with Makuro but she wasn't ever the romantic type and he couldn't get Grace out of his mind or soul. He walked towards the door wishing it was Grace instead who was greeting him. "Hiei what has brought you to Demon World again? I thought you left to Human World to keep watch of your sister." "Grace..." He weakly spoke. He looked defeated and helpless. Makuro knows of this girl named Grace. Makuro also has only seen Hiei in this state when she left this reality. "She's back?" She asked already knowing the answer. Hiei could only look like this because of her. Hiei nodded. "She is in danger. She was kidnapped." "A human being kidnapped? That is odd. Since the demon tournament the law has been extremely strict about humans. Must be the black market's doing." "What black market? Demon world doesn't need serving like that. Any of our markets are 'black'." Hiei jested. Makuro smiled slightly. "It's the only market that kidnap humans for food." She commented blandly. "Food?!" "Yes. I've been trying to track these bandits and have actually acquired one of the bosses not to long ago." Hiei was lead into the mansion down to the basement to find the bandit free walking. He realized that the bandit wasn't Makuro's prisoner but instead her sale's man. He didn't care that she ate humans nor was he here to save their lives. His only concern was for Grace. "Makuro!" The leopard demon standing straight and in an expensive business suit greeted her with a smile full of fangs. "You've brought a friend! Is he a potential customer?" "He is my new body guard." She lied. "Before we start our deal, a human girl was kidnapped from human world. She was specifically asked for and for large sum. I'll pay double for information on her." "Well, with a price like that how can I refuse? There was a purchase just like that you described given to me by a demon that calls himself Sir. I didn't sense any demon energy from him but I could tell he was strong by his confidence and his guard. All of them were S class demons. They emitted a strange kind of demon energy. It was like nothing I never seen before. I was payed half when we made the deal and the other half when my men carried out their delivery. They should have come back by now. Which is why I've accepted your offer. Seems my men have been killed." "Where did you meet?" Makuro asked. "At an old, rundown mansion." The leopard demon started to draw a map and gave it to Makuro. After paying the businessman, Makuro handed the map to Hiei. "Find her." She commanded to give a convincing act that Hiei was truly her body guard. Hiei bowed while continuing to act as her boy guard before disappearing into the night to find the other two. As soon as Hiei did, the other two stood with worried faces. Hiei explained the information about the black market and Grace's possible location. They all agreed to head to the location at that moment, hoping their Grace wasn't already demon food. By morning they found the mansion. It was certainly rundown but it was also abandoned. The three searched inside for any trace of demon energy but didn't. "What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke yelled. *** "What the hell is going on?!" I heard someone faintly yell. "Did you hear something?" I asked Sir. He was eating calmly. "Hear what? He replied after taking a large swish of coffee. "It almost sounded like..." I stood up abruptly and quickly walked to the windows. Sir quickly grabbed my wrist with a tight grip and prevented me to. When I faced him his skin was turning black and his blue eyes began to slit. "You've been nothing but a nascence since you've arrived, asking too many questions. You could've just been a good girl and done what I've asked." His voice sharply mentioned as his accent became more serpent like. He rose his other hand and I began to float. Panic filled my heart as my feet began to leave the floor. "No point in trying to be nice." He flicked his wrist causing me to hit the wall hard and a loud shriek escaped my mouth as I flew. My arms were forced wide and legs pull together as if I was about to get crucified. "I wonder if you'll be more willing to be a good girl if I kill your beloved friends." "No!" *** A little while after Yusuke yelled out, the three demons began to walk away. Suddenly, a loud shriek filled the empty house and then a loud crash. The house began to look blurry as if it were a vision. "There is no mistaking it. Grace's kidnapper hid the house with a physical mirage but that should be impossible. Only people gifted with the powers of bending time and space should be able to do that. " Kurama explained. "No!" Grace yelled. It was as clear as a bell. The three males began to run back to the house. *** 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 *** Before the three men even reached the door they were quickly subdued by guards in thick armor. The guards bound their legs and arms as well as gagging them. It was pointless as they tried to fight off the enemy but these demons were way stronger than them which was an almost impossible feat for all three demons have already reached S class. Even Kurama turned into Yoko which he hasn't done since the demon tournament. Yusuke stop struggling when Yoko did too but Hiei still tried to escape in vain. They were dragged up into the house to the top floor which lead to a carved door. Itched in the beautiful wood door, the Fall from paradise was depicted. Both Hiei and Yoko stared at the door shocked. They know that only the fallen angels, now demons, have these doors to mark their domain. This one specifically had Lucifer the biggest of all fallen angels. This caused Yoko and Hiei to loose all color on their face. In these ancient relic carvings, the owner of the dominion was the biggest depicted. They were about to face the father of all demons, the ruler of darkness, the great dragon himself. They were about to face Satan. The guards opened the door and dropped the three on the floor. Luckily they landed on a beautiful oriental rug but that didn't stop all the pain from attacking their senses. Once the pain faded, they looked up to face the master of the house. The man they faced was tall and handsome but his once fair skin was turning black and reptilian. Yusuke felt a fear he's never felt wash over him before. He knew this danger was different then the rest of them. He also sensed he couldn't defeat this man, not even with his dumb luck. He turned to the other demons to find both Yoko and Hiei shaking uncontrollably in fear. "Let them go! I'll do whatever you want! Just please! Please, don't hurt them!" Grace cried out in desperation while tears streamed out of her face. The three turned their faces towards her. She was held up to the wall near the high ceiling in a crucified pose. Hiei began to struggle against his binds. Lucifer levitated himself to Grace slowly before touching her cheek down to her neck. Visibly her skin began to grow goosebumps in fear and disgust. "Grace, if I let them go, they will tell all of Spirit World will know I have awakened. I don't need for that to happen just yet. Knowing your little friends, I bet they haven't even told Koenma that you've returned to this world. It is such a shame, beloved. By returning, you've let out a great danger." Grace was confused not really understanding by what he meant. All the demons stiffened. Lucifer sensed this. He turned to them and landed in front of them. By flicking his wrist upwards, he made all three hover over the floor as if they were standing up straight. "Now, my children, explain why it seems to me you're keeping a secret." With another flick of his wrist, the gag on Yoko disappeared. "Kurama? Care to explain?" The fox was still shaking like a leaf and kept his eyes downcast. "Spirit World..." He paused. "They know she's here... When she disappeared, we searched for her. That when we came across a portal to Demon World. Before entering, we notified one of our friends to tell Koenma directly." The man began to laugh. It was a chilling laugh. While laughing, he flicked his wrist and sent Yoko flying towards the wall. The walls must've been made by a strong material because Kurama barely made a dent on it but it definitely affected Kurama. Red began to seep out of the fox's head and seeped into his hair causing the silver to be stained. Also, blood escaped his mouth when he had landed into the wall. Grace had gasped in pain as she saw the fox be thrown towards the wall. Hiei started to notice that Lucifer's powers were just like Grace's were. He began to create a fire around him. He was unable to burn off his binds but he was able to incinerate his headband allowing his Jagan to open. His eyes grew wide. Satan looked directly at Hiei menacingly and brought him closer. "Tsk. Tsk. Hiei now I'd have to kill you." "No!" Grace shrieked loudly. Satan's body began to glow around his chest and power threw him to the other wall knocking him out. This caused Hiei, Yusuke, and Grace to be dropped on the floor. Hiei, still bound, kicked off the floor towards Grace and let her land on him. "Hiei!" Grace began to untie him. As soon as his gag was off and wrist where free he brought Grace into an embrace. She blushed. Yoko had also escaped his bind and was now helping Yusuke out of his. Grace helped Hiei out of the rest of his bindings as the other two guys came to her. She looked worriedly at Kurama. She began to apologize but Kurama hushed her by reassuring her it wasn't her fault. "Hiei what did you see?" Yusuke asked turning to the smaller man as he protectively held Grace. They all turned to him. "Grace's soul... Her powers... All of it... It is inside Lucifer." *** Lucifer? What did Hiei mean by that? "I don't understand Hiei." I shook my head in confusion. Yusuke now realizing who was the man was overcome with fear. "The father of all evil?" Yusuke whispered and turned to the fair, unconscious man. At that moment something within my mind stirred and Sir's chest began to glow again causing him intense pain in his unconsciousness. My eyesight became blurry before I completely blacked out. As soon as my eyes closed, I was standing in front of Koenma. "Grace, I understand that this is difficult for you but I beg you! Let me seal Satan within your soul." "Let me get this straight. Since Satan is wreaking havoc in this reality you want me, a fifteen year old girl to leave this world forever, to leave the man I love and my second family without an explanation, to seal away evil itself inside of me. I don't understand why I should or even can. I'm not strong enough for something like that." I said irritated. This must be a joke, I thought. "Whether you understand the extent of your strength isn't the problem. The problem is that you were the one who brought him into our reality by coming here. You were the portal he used to come here to wreak the chaos he is inflicting within Demon World and Living World." He urgently pressed. "So why can't the all powerful Koenma or King Yama do something about that?" I asked sarcastically. "Grace... It's because we aren't all powerful but it seems that you are. You have the god-like powers greater than I. I cannot go between realities and I'm a spiritual being but you can. You are able to withstand more than you could ever imagine." I was so shocked at his response. Koenma just humbled himself and his father to powerless compared to me. This must be a joke. "How are you going to seal him if you haven't even caught him?" I wondered less aggressively. "Well the thing is we were able to lure him in the portal that you must enter into. To have him completely sealed, there has to be a vessel." "What if I want to return?" "You won't be able to..." "How would that even be possible? I come here by pure desire. You cannot stop me from desiring to come home." I cried. Tears welled up and were in danger of escaping my eyes. Koenma wants me to loose my home. "While going in the portal you will loose your memory." "You're going to take my memory?" I asked rhetorically completely shocked. I felt like I lost all my breath and panic ran into my heart. I began to hyperventilate and my fingers began to feel like ants were running through them. I collapsed to the floor. "Grace?" Koenma stood from his chair, became a teenager, and lowered himself to me. He grasped my shoulders gently trying to lead me through my first panic attack. He wants to take all that is precious to me. My love for my family and Hiei. He wants me to forget that I have friends that would die for me, and I for them. The last part of my last thought echoed in my mind. I WOULD die for them if it was necessary, but would I be willing to abandon them? "Grace, if you do not do this, this reality will cease to exist. Satan is too big of an evil to keep here." Koenma whispered. Tears escaped my eyes. This was hell. "What?" I gasped out. "This reality will crumble. Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai, Botan, Keiko, or any of them will continue exist. Neither will I nor the three Worlds in this reality." Something shattered in me as he said that. "It will all be gone?" I gasped as if someone punched me hard I the stomach. That's when I knew... I knew that I have no choice. To save them, I must sacrifice myself. I had to disappear. "Yes." Koenma said grimly. I began to crumble in tears and sobs. It seemed like eternity until I could stop. "How much time do I have left?" I managed to sputtered out between my gasps. "You have only a couple of days. You may even have less time." I wanted to die from the pain. I tried to slow my crying to just stuttering breaths. I stood while looking as defeated as I felt and scuffled out of Koenma's office to be magically sent into my room. Hiei was there looking at me worried from the windowpane. He was shirtless as I always preferred to see him. "Are you alright?" I walked towards him and hid my face into his neck. He held me close knowing I didn't want to talk about it. He smelled so good. He smelled of home. He began to play with my hair by intertwining his fingers into my long curls. "Make love to me." I whispered. I felt his skin turn hot and his pulse speed up. "What is this all of a sudden?" "I can't live without you." I whispered as tears rolled down my cheek. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face. I was blubbering in my pain. I didn't want to leave. He began to kiss my lips softly. "You won't have to. I'll never leave your side." But I will, I thought dejectedly. He wiped my tears away and with my sweater sleeve I wiped my nose before taking it off. I then took off my shirt, pants, and underwear. His skin turned hot again as he looked at my bare skin. "Grace." He choked out. "Please, put on your clothes." I came closer and hugged him again, skin to skin. It was nice to be enveloped in his warmth when I felt so cold from the pain. He sighed. He picked me up and carried me to my futon. He quickly enveloped both of us in the warm covers with his body heating me up more. He held me close I felt safe. "What's wrong?" He tried to inquire again. This time he tried to dig into my mind for the answers but I placed mental barriers against his probing which was unusual for me. I always let Hiei see my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressing my body against his again. I could tell his restraint was wavering in his eyes. I kissed him deeply. "Make love to me." I repeated slightly monotonously. "No." "Make love to me, Hiei." I pleaded a little more sternly and he shook his head before kissing my forehead. "Grace, no." Tears welled up in my eyes again. "Please?" I sobbed. He held me closer while hiding his face on the side of mine and shook his head again. I knew his reason for saying no was because of my virginity and my age. Though, none of that mattered to me as time for me to go was weighing me down. I tried to take off his pants but he caught my wrists. "Grace! Beloved! My heart! Please understand that you don't have to have sex with me to ensure that I won't leave. I want to stay and see you mature. I want to love you for the rest of your life to the very end." He spoke. His words softened my heart in ways I cannot even fathom. I kissed him deeply and he met my kiss with the same passion. He held me by my neck and the other around my small waist. His touch was carful but intimate. When we parted I stared into his eyes more determined than ever. "Make love to me, Hiei. I need you to." He sighed as if he was tired of fighting his desire and began to kiss me slowly but hungrily as he managed to slither out if his pants. He played with my body as he settled himself between my legs. As soon as his sex touched mine, he stopped to stare into my eyes. My determination began to waver as fear crept into my heart. I wasn't ready. I began to shake like a leaf. He smirked gently, knowingly before pecking my lips lightly. "You're so innocent." He whispered before putting on his pants back on. A heavy pain pushed up into my neck and tears began to escape my eyes in shame. I covered my face and sobbed uncontrollably unable to believe that I couldn't give everything to Hiei even though I love him with all my being. "You don't have to rush Grace. We have all the time all the time in the world." He said pulling me close again. Little did he know that we didn't and I would leave with crappy explanations and with no way to come back. 


End file.
